Cursed Neko
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After someone he cheated out of money gets revenge on Allen, he runs into the one person he never thought would care for him, Kanda Yuu. An updated version of Accidental Neko.
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned... a little something to say THANK YOU GUYS ^^ for 400 favorites ^^ This time, a different take of Accidental Neko. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black clouds unleashed their fury upon the streets beneath them, the water splashing up from the dirt-strewn streets and covered the boots of the unlucky passer-byers caught in the storm, their ears too filled with the sound of pattering rain to notice the quiet yowling of a dirty white kitten.

The tiny cat sat in the overturned cardboard box, the garbage can next to him creating loud sounds as the rain pattered off it and reeking foul odors that wafted to his sensitive nose. Wrapping his tail tighter around his lithe body, careful to avoid the pain in his leg while the white ears drooped miserably as the animal tried to call to a passer-byer for a moniker of sympathy.

_This sucks, _the tiny cat thought miserably, _I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm wet… I just wanna go back to normal!_

Another meow passed his lips as he cried out for someone to throw him a morsel, his body shivering as he tried to adapt to the fur over his slim body and the tail that he now curled around himself, his memories torturing him with his regrets.

"Oi! Moyashi!"

White hair turned to look at the elder towering over him, his own silver eyes glaring as the cobalt ones did.

"What do you want, _Ba_Kanda!"

"I'm just wondering why Cross has you telling everyone you've got a _trip _planned when you're only heading into the red light district."

"You ever been there?" the younger asked as he stuffed his clothes into his duffle, "it _is _a trip!"

"You'll be safe, won't you Allen buddy?" the redhead asked with a goofy grin on his face, his body lounged back in the long couch.

"Nothing's happened to me yet Lavi," Allen grinned as he shoved his duffle to the front hall, his sleeping bag following suit.

"_Yet_," Kanda muttered, Allen feeling the vein in his forehead twitch.

"Aw Yuu~" Lavi crooned, "ya see Allen, he _does _care about you!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the other roared, "why would Igive a damn about a wimpy little beansprout anyway!"

"Feeling's mutual," the younger grumbled, "who'd care about _you_! You never care about anything but yourself!"

"I am _not _selfish!" Kanda snapped, "and at least I'm not the idiot who's bringing a sleeping bag to a hotel!"

"You ever been in those rooms?! I wouldn't trust the mattress even if they _burned _it!"

"Then don't stay there!" the elder told him smartly, the silver eyes boring holes in the side of his head.

"Gee, _why_ didn't _I _think of that!?" Allen retorted smartly, his hand on the doorknob, "right, bye Lavi! Piss off Kanda!"

Any retort was silenced by the slamming door, the white hair stomping down the path in a huff of fury.

This was nothing new, him running off to a seedy bar in the red light district to gamble the week away. Thanks to summer days, he now had the time to do so without the fear of missing school. As expected, his friends were against it, though none were as vocal or as vehement as the fearsome Kanda Yuu was. He constantly expressed his distain and disgust at the younger's 'profession', among other things.

If it wasn't his height, it was his scars, or his hair or his grades or _something _that Kanda found lower than him and sought to degrade Allen; each insult Allen fought back with equal anger and frustration.

The pale lips curled downward slightly, his shoulders sagging slightly.

The worst part of the insults and attacks from the elder weren't that they came almost on a daily basis since their youth, but that Allen, despite the hatred and anger directed at him, had felt his passion develop something stronger in him.

Kanda was always strong, stubborn, and skilled. His tongue was known to be as sharp as his sword, and Allen had been on the brunt end of both of them from time to time. By all accounts, after the fights they had had, the abuse both physically and verbally they had inflicted on each other, Allen should hate the elder.

And yet…

After every encounter, the two would be found in close proximity to the other. No matter how much Kanda stated he hated the other's face and company, he was constantly in it. And no often how much Allen expressed his anger, he would sit by the elder when they had a moment's peace.

His bag thumped as it was shoved into the car's trunk, his movements hastened by Cross' yelling, his minds still concerned with the idea that he might actually be in love with Kanda Yuu.

The thoughts consumed him night and day, even as he managed to slip his cards from his sleeve to his fingers, his face unreadable as he held up his cards, the backs facing the woman across from him, her face heavily made-up and her body squeezed into something that should've only been worn by someone half her age.

"Royal Straight Flush!" the boy announced proudly, a collective groan emitting from half the crowd while the other half cheered, Allen distinctly hearing Cross' cheering as he grabbed his money. _"Don't bet on me_!" Allen hissed quietly, his silver eyes flickering to the elder and away from the woman who looked ready to burst a vein in her head as her losses piled around her.

"You _cheat_!" the woman shrieked, her red-painted nail thrust towards him, "you filthy _cheat_!"

"Shut up and give me his wins!" Cross interrupted, his body leaning over Allen's head as he gestured for the money.

"I owe him nothing! You cheated me!" the woman screeched, "you little _rat_!"

"You've got no proof!" Cross surprisingly jumped to Allen's defence, though it might've had something to do with their affiliation and the fact that the younger was winning money for him, "and what 'cha gonna do about it, ya harpie!?"

She seemed to grow even more angered at the words, her body trembling in fury.

"I won't pay," the woman told him defiantly, "and _you_," her finger pointed to Allen, "you _better _give _me _back _my _money or you'll regret it!"

"You've got nothing left!" the redhead goaded her, "pay up and move on for the next sucker!"

Allen watched as she tried to make a scene, here body pulled away while other clamoured for her seat hoping to be the next to try and win the large stack of money Allen was accumulating.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Perhaps it was the constant threats from the elder, Cross, or a mixture of the two, but the screeching woman had little to no effect on him, his mind shaking loose of the thoughts as he focused on the incoming man.

The night went smoother as he found Cross' debts dwindle more and more, his week looking brighter as he hoped that he might be able to afford a decent dinner for the night. That was, until he looked around at Cross.

"OI!" Allen snapped, his hand reaching to grab the front of the elder's shirt, "I'm over here winning this money for you! The _least _you could do is be _grateful_!"

"I am!" the man snapped, his arm slung around a blonde bombshell, "she's just appreciating it too!"

"HEY-"

"Get back here and play, _boy_!" his opponent shouted, Allen groaning as he turned to glance back at him.

"Give me a minute!" he smiled weakly, his glare returned to full force at his Guardian, "do _not _spend any more money, _got it_!?"

"Oh ho," Cross ginned maliciously, "well aren't _you _being a big man," this time, it was Cross that leaned over the younger, "what are you gonna do, big man?"

"J-J-Just stop spending money till I've got it, okay?" Allen faltered slightly, the elder standing with a huff.

"Then hurry up and win it," his guardian grumbled, "we can't be kept waiting, _boy_."

Sighing in exasperation, Allen returned to his table, his mouth swallowing a large swig of his drink before he sought to continue with his winning spree.

At least, that was the plan, until he felt quite peculiar.

It was no more than half an hour when his stomach felt queasy. Sweat began to drip from his forehead and down his back, his opponents becoming eager as they thought it meant his fault was showing.

Excusing himself and his arm around the middle of his stomach, Allen all but ran towards the back of the club, his hand to the brick wall as he prepared to retch. Knees splashing in the puddle, the young man whimpered slightly, his head feeling as though Kanda's katana had cleaved it.

"Ow…"

The cold water did nothing to soothe his inexplicable pain, his face smeared with dirt and grime as he landed hard, his body curling in on itself as he twitched in agony.

"A-aa-AAGH!"

His scream pierced the quiet streets, his body thrashing and feeling as though his muscles and bones were tortured beyond their physical limits. Though the pain became dulling and less noticeable, his body still shivered in the aftermath, no matter how quickly the pain receded.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING ME!"

The scream was triumphant, the pair of heels accompanying it oddly familiar. Flashing his silver eyes open, the head weakly glanced up to the woman, her yellow grin triumphant and her hand reaching to grab him, not that she hand the strength to pick him up…

At least, she shouldn't have.

His shock was almost too much for him as he was hoisted into the air, his eyes meeting the elder woman's, her smirk contorting into a disgusting fury.

"You're supposed to be a _rat_!" she screamed her hand shaking the younger by the scruff of his neck, the vibrations sent through his slim build and long tail.

TAIL!?

The fear had resurgence as he looked towards his legs, now very slender and covered in white fur, a pristine white tail hanging between his legs attached to his slim body, also covered in a beautiful white coat. Though he had no mirror or reflection to look upon, Allen seemed to know intrinsically that he had the ears to go with the body, his whiskers twitching along with his ears as the keenness of his nose became apparent.

"Told you not to mess with me!" the woman goaded, seemingly satisfied despite her error, "surprised, _kitty_?"

Allen now looked up at her, his body involuntarily curling into itself, his tail to his stomach and his ears flat against his head.

"Oh well," she sighed, "no matter, you look better like this," her hands adjusted to clutch the cat, "I'd rather walk around with a cat anyhow-OW!"

Finally, after too long in his shock, the young man, now a kitten, began to fight back. Instinctively, his claws flicked out and sunk into her wrinkled skin, the fur on the back of his neck standing up as he hissed vehemently, his fangs reaching to chomp into the flesh of her hand.

"Stupid-BRAT!"

It was with surprising effort that she managed to shake off the cat, her hand throwing him as far as she could which, unfortunately for the cat, was a brick wall at the other end of the alleyway where he hit, hard.

The boxes beneath him crumpled and rattled as he slid to the cement, his side slamming into the ground. Winded and dizzy, the animal lay in pain, his body trying to get a handle on how it functioned, especially when he was in pain.

"You can stay out here and DIE!" she shrieked, Allen pulling his weary body to see her shove his clothes into the garbage can before she stomped away like a child.

For two days Allen was left to the elements, the force at which he landed and she had thrown him had resulted in what he thought was a bruised ribcage, his body wincing every time he moved. Desperately, the creature searched through the streets as he tried to get to Cross, all attempts thwarted by people screaming and trying to shoo him away, often with a swift kick. Much to Allen's dismay, he just wanted this torture to end.

Ears flattened against the pattering rain as it seemed to increase above him, the cardboard box above him seeming to cave in on him, the dark stain increasing before it dripped. A drop touched his nose, his body shaking as he sneezed before he yowled loudly, his four paws running from the torrent of water that poured down around him as the box disintegrated.

Shivering madly, Allen searched for his next shelter, the approaching footsteps worrying him as he recalled the swift kicks sent his way when he went to the milling people.

"Hey there," a voice called softly, the rain bouncing off the umbrella above his head, "come here."

Wincing in pain, the small cat pulled his slim body from underneath the dumpster, his eyes widening at the sight of the stubborn and arrogant Kanda Yuu.

* * *

**Ahem... so... how'd you like it? Too rushed? Lemme know, reviews please!**

**And d****on't worry, other updates are coming, but computer anxiety is not fun but should have an answer by today... hopefully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates ^^ **

******I'm sorry about the slow-going, but life and life and... life...**

**Yeah... Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Cobalt orbs flickered to look up the torrential rain falling around him, the drops bouncing off his umbrella with vigour. His jaw tightened in disgust and frustration, despising the seedier locations of Allen's work, if it could be called such a thing.

After Allen hadn't responded in two days, Lavi and Lenalee vocalized their worry while Kanda internalized his, his patience reaching an end and he silently slipped out to check up on the idiot. His journey was evidently in vain however when he met nothing but an angry Cross and several drunk men and woman. A few of them, thankfully, decided to show him where the young man was staying, the receptionists admitting they hadn't seen him in a few days, though they couldn't remember the exact day.

Now, here he stood, checking the window where Allen was said to be staying, looking for a glimmer of light or a quick shadow to flicker by the windows; any indication that the young man was alive would be helpful.

That was their true fear, that the stupid moyashi would cross paths with the wrong man and wind up the next body on a slab in the morgue.

"Che."

Turning back to his car, Kanda figured he'd have heard something about an unknown young man showing up dead in the district.

His feet splashed along the puddles, his eyes raising to look up to the sky, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply. Kanda would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, but his feelings towards the young man were conflicted at best. The elder found that while they consistently fought and argued, there was something more there, something unexplainable. It was that unexplainable emotion that had him anxious whenever Allen ventured to his "job", that made him irritable whenever the younger never responded to him, and that made his company warming.

The strong body jerked at the sight of a white dart bolting from a collapsed cardboard box to a large dumpster outside a strip club. Curious, Kanda moved slowly towards the shelter the animal had taken cover under.

His cobalt eyes widened at the sight of a small and dirty white kitten huddled desperately for warmth, its eyes squeezed tight and the tail wrapped tightly around its shivering body, the ears flattened against the tiny white scalp.

"Hey there," the young man found himself speaking softly to the small creature so as not to startle it, "come here."

The silver eyes were bright and worrisome as they flickered up to him, the animal appearing stunned at the mere sight of him, which came to no surprise. Kanda figured, the animal being covered in filth and crouching as though it was wounded, the creature was a stray, and most likely fearful of humans. He had no way of knowing that the animal was the young man he had been searching for and that the shock was caused by him and him alone.

Allen was stunned at the sight of the dangerous and arrogant Kanda Yuu getting on his knees for a simple, filthy feline. To increase his shock, the elder's voice was, if at all possible for Kanda, soft and kind.

Since his transformation, he had been hoping, waiting, for someone to help him. Now, that someone had, Allen could do nothing but stare. The kitten managed to fold his body underneath the green dumpster, his ears flat against his head while his wide silver eyes stared out at the alleyway, his shivering form curling in on itself.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked as his boots came into view, the feet adjusting to allow the person to kneel on the ground, the long hair miraculously over his back as cobalt eyes peered curiously underneath the dumpster.

It was no longer the cold that kept Allen rooted in place, the shock of seeing the stubborn elder on his knees for a cat he never knew was nearly too much for the kitten to take. Eyes wide and tail curled around it's body, the poor animal seemed utterly terrified of everything around him despite Kanda's best efforts to comfort the animal.

"Come here," Kanda tried in a voice unbefitting of him, soft clicks made with his tongue and his teeth almost enticing as he tried to slip his hand underneath to touch the now retreating cat, "I'm not gonna hurt you," the elder pressed on softly, "I promise."

Still Allen refused to move towards him, his shivering body shuffling slowly away.

"You must be hungry," the Japanese surprised the kitten, his umbrella adjusted so that his hands could rummage through his bag, his hand pulling out a half-eaten roll, his fingers breaking off a piece of the soft bread before it was extended to the cat, "here you go,"

Allen felt his mouth salivate at the sight of the first morsel of food he'd had in two days, his hunger betraying him as he extended his neck and tongue for the piece, the rich flavour dancing on his taste buds. Closing his eyes as he chewed, the younger forgot to be surprised when the hand retreated only to return with a second chunk that was devoured about as swiftly as the first.

Bravery entered the kitten as he slowly approached the elder, the fingers still handing pieces of bread all along the way before his ears managed to flick out from beneath the dumpster. His silver eyes looked up at Kanda while the Japanese straightened up slightly, his body still kneeling while his hand held the remnant of the roll.

"There we go," Kanda uncharacteristically smiled, "you must be starving."

The kitten mewed as he gobbled up another broken piece of roll, curious when he saw Kanda rummage in his bag only to bring out a woollen white scarf, the paws touching his knee as he sniffed out of curiosity.

"Here," the elder murmured as he gently picked up the cat, the animal wrapped tenderly the fabric almost like a babe, the silver eyes looking at Kanda's face the entire way before he was tucked into the crook of the other's arm, the remains of the bread passed to him. "Alright," Kanda murmured, his middle finger running over the tiny skull, "better?"

Allen said nothing as he hummed while he chewed, his paws slipping out to hold it in place while he gnawed at the bread, the first meal in what felt like forever.

A small smile dared to tug at his lips, admiring the innocent kitten and how happy it was munching on the food. His thumb ran over the fur, almost shocked to see it was white; the animal would most likely need a bath…

The long hair shook; Kanda couldn't take him home, he knew next to nothing about pets, let alone cats and besides, they were aloof, liable to run away once they had what they wanted.

"Sorry," the elder murmured, his arms lowering to put the animal back to the ground, the eyes looking up at him in confusion, "I have to get going home."

He felt slightly guilty from the look the animal gave him, but a cat looking the way he did must surely have an owner, someone who cared deeply for him and was missing him terribly.

"_MROW!?_"

Much to his surprise, Kanda found the animal leaping to tug at his pant leg and run over his shoe, the creature appearing to want to stop him for whatever reason Kanda couldn't see.

"No no," the elder told him, "stay here, go back home."

"Mrow!" the animal protested, hopping with his ears pressed against his skull and his eyes hopeful, if a cat could even look hopeful.

Though the answer to his predicament was probably back with the old lady that did this to him, Allen knew that his chances would be better if he was cared for by another, even if that other was Yuu Kanda.

"I can't take you back," Kanda found himself reasoning with the small animal, "I won't be able to care for you."

"Nyaa…"

Allen felt pitiful as he begged to be cared for, to be taken away from the grime-filed streets and away from the woman who, if ever found him, may kill him in his cursed form. His paws soiled the front of the black pants that were not already spotted with mud and grime.

"What do you want?" Kanda pressed, kneeling once more to the animal, "my place isn't ready for a cat… _I'm _not ready-"

"_MROW!"_

"You're as pushy as moyashi," the elder grumbled, grinning as he looked the animal over, the scar over its left eye and the injury on its left paw, "and you kind of look like him too."

Save for the pattering of rain, the two were silent, the long tail swishing around the body and the large eyes hopefully pleading with the elder. Though he'd never admit it, Kanda felt the sadness of the creature tug at his heartstrings.

"No. You've probably got an owner. Go home," the long finger pointed to the alleyway that was overlooked by dingy apartments, the cat refusing to move save for the falling ears. "Come on…"

Allen watched as he sighed deeply, the small bud of hope he had blooming in his chest withering before it could grow any further.

"Mrow…"

The animal was now entirely dejected, everything drooping, the sight almost pitiful in Kanda's eyes. However, despite its appearance, it still tried desperately for what Kanda couldn't tell.

Figuring what would be best was to walk away, the boots moved around the white animal, the cat perking up at the sound of the splashing puddles.

"Nyaa!"

Kanda did his best not to look back as the animal chased after him, the cat stumbling around his legs in desperation.

"I told you-"

"NYAA!"

The elder stumbled back after realizing he had accidentally stepped on the animal's tail, the creature limping away while still looking up at him, pleading with him despite the pain he caused it.

"Alright!" Kanda finally caved, his shoulders sagging as he lowered to pick up the tiny white animal.

Shock was what overtook Allen's body, the mere fact that Kanda Yuu had given in to his demands enough to make him still. Rewrapped in the now dirtied scarf, the kitten was held to Kanda's chest, the elder moving towards the black car that was thankfully on all four wheels.

Warmth filled the vehicle quickly, Allen feeling the chill in his bones vanish as the scarf was coiled around his weary body, the vent from the car washing over his body. They remained still while the elder did something on his phone, the cat's curiosity nagging at him until they took off, their destination the animal shelter in the opposite direction of their homes.

Allen's heart plummeted at the sight, his stupidity enough to make him want to smack his head. Of course Kanda wanted to take him to an animal shelter, the elder thought he had an owner and, despite his arrogance, Kanda had his honour worthy of a samurai, and the temper to go with it.

"Stay here."

The door slammed shut behind the elder, the cat looking dejected at he saw him disappear from his vantage point. Desperate, Allen leapt to the dashboard, his body slipping until he found purchase with the ridges of the CD player. Scrambling, the cat strained his eyes looking through the water covered window, only just able to make out a figure standing by the door.

His heart leapt for a moment as Kanda, evidently disgruntled, rifled through the bag he had brought with him, his actions indicating he was scribbling something to be shoved into the door before he returned to the car, his umbrella tossed to the floor of the seat beside him.

"Figures they'd be closed on a weekend," Kanda muttered as he brushed off the droplets of water off his jacket, his eyes finally noticing the cat on his dashboard, "and get down from there!"

Meowing in response, the long fingers hooked around the animal's belly, Allen lifted back to the scarf on the passenger seat beside Kanda.

"It looks like I've got you for the weekend," the elder murmured, his finger running through the animal's scalp, the silver eyes closing at the feeling, "so you better behave!"

Curling up into a ball, Allen allowed himself the feeling of safety in the comfort and warmth in the car, figuring he would be protected for two days with Kanda; two days to figure out his predicament.

The two stayed in the car for a moment longer, his breath leaving him in a sigh, evidently set to be a pattern with him. His cobalt eyes looked over the sleepy animal, his scarf wrapped carefully around its body and pulled over top of the thin back. It purred unconsciously under his fingers, Kanda feeling a soft smile slipping onto his lips, half of him wanting to go back to the shelter and tear up the letter he left and keep the little animal for himself.

* * *

**Sooo... Lemme know what you think! Reviews please ^^**


End file.
